


Perfection

by solequeene



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some kind of facials that you just can't get in a spa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as response to [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink/1666.html?thread=386434#t388226) in the [](http://glee-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[ **glee_kink**](http://glee-kink.livejournal.com/). Thank you very much to [](http://brixisxonfire.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brixisxonfire**](http://brixisxonfire.livejournal.com/) for betaing

There were many things that Puck loved about Kurt Hummel: his wit, his courage, his self confidence, his voice, his soft brown hair, his soft and pliable body and his green-blue eyes. But what he liked the most about Kurt Hummel was how put together he always looked.

And Puck loved ruining that perfection, cover it with love marks, bites, little bruises all over pale skin; blushing face, wide, unfocused eyes, tussled hair when making love. It made him feel powerful, being able to reduce prissy, icy Kurt Hummel into a panting, dirty mess.

Like right now, in the locker room deserted after the football team was done showering. They had waited until they were all gone and then started their usual routine of making out against the lockers, Kurt’s long legs secure around Puck’s waist, kissing each other fiercely, bouncing against the walls, raw passion burning between them.

And he loved this about Kurt, too: horny, desperate Kurt, who would kiss him until both their lips were sore, slamming him against walls and forcing his hand into Puck’s pants, stroking him forcefully, biting and scratching. He was sure Kurt would have his balls on a plate if he ever say it out loud, but the gleek was a wildcat.

So, there they were, naked and sweaty, mouths searching each other furiously, cocks rubbing needily, both getting close to their climax. Kurt unwrapped himself and backed Puck into one of the showers, kissing, biting and licking the taller boy’s chest and neck while doing it.

Soon Kurt was on his knees, soft hands stroking Puck’s red cock, soft, pink tongue licking the head, pressing against the slit, circling it before engulfing the long, thick shaft in front of him with such a natural ease that made Puck wonder if he really was his first.

Not that he could really think much after that, wet mouth sliding up and down his hard shaft, slim hands fondling his tightening balls, making small noises on the back of his throat, driving Puck positively crazy.

And just as he thought Kurt couldn’t do it better, he watched the smaller teen plunging forward, taking his whole length inside his mouth, fucking deep throating him with the same effortless grace he did everything else, his small nose rubbing against Puck as the tip of his cock was pushed further into the gleeks’s mouth.

Puck could feel his balls getting tauter, pressure building on the base of his spine, ties curling uselessly on the hard, cold floor. He quickly pulled off from Kurt’s -blessed- mouth and, without a second thought about the sure wrath he’d face, he closed his eyes and came.

When he finally opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile at the mess on Kurt’s face. His come was smeared all over the other’s pale face, pearly white drops glistening on the usually perfect bangs, dangling hotly on pink lips, little pools of white on rosy cheeks.

Through the haze of post come, he noticed that Kurt wasn’t bolting out or swearing angrily at him but licking his lips, licking the bitter liquid and even lifting his fingers to his soiled cheek to get some more.

It was the hottest single thing Puck had ever seen.

“Delicious”

And with that Puck was on his knees too, planting wet, open mouthed kisses on the defaced faced he loved so much, liking his own jizz, kissing Kurt, stroking the unattended cock that stands proud and demanding between them, mad with passion and lust and need… simple need to fill himself with the wonderful man in front of him.

Kurt came after a few feverish strokes, a desperate “Noah” falling from his lips as he let himself go into the others calloused hand.

And as he pulled the small frame of Kurt’s body against his broad, tanned chest, and caressed the sticky face glowing with happiness and pride, Puck was sure that whatever they had, it was the best thing in his life. And screw the school and his family. Screw the football team. Screw the entire town and the fucking state, ‘cause the next morning he was going to hold Kurt’s hand, in public, and kiss him and let every single soul know that yeah, he wasn’t totally straight and fuck yes he was tapping that fairy ass. And that he loved it. That he loved _him_. And he was loved back. And that, that was real perfection. 


End file.
